The Return
by Bird That Flies At Dawn
Summary: Nightkit faces many troubles and loves as SkyClan, the ancient fifth Clan, returns to live by the lake. T because I'm paranoid. Previously called The Return of SkyClan.
1. Prologue

***This is my first warriors cats fanfic! Yea! Let me know if you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the Warriors series.**

**Prologue**

"Oh, she will be a great warrior," said a blue-silver she-cat, staring down at a black kit with white flecks.

"Yes, Bluestar, she will," a tortoiseshell she-cat agreed. "And when she becomes leader there will be peace in the forest."

"I hope you're right, Spottedleaf," Bluestar said gratefully.

"Trust me, Bluestar. Can't you just imagine her skill. She'll help force away all of the doubts about SkyClan." Spottedleaf said turning her stare from the pool of water to her leader. Spottedleaf got up and walked over to Bluestar who was sitting on the other side of the pool. "Just look at her, Bluestar. Imagine that pounce on a mouse or a ShadowClan cat."

"I trust you, Spottedleaf. I will continue to watch her as she grows."

"That may be the wise decision. I feel as if the clan may be betrayed, although nothing is possitive yet." Spottedleaf said, looking directly into the eyes of her leader.

"Is it from SkyClan?" Bluestar asked.

"It is possible, although I think it will have something to do with our own clan."

"Who would betray their own clanmates!"

"I do not know, but I think it has somethig to do with Nightkit."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

**Okay so yes, the prologue is short, but not much is needed.**


	2. Chapter 1

****

*Okay so this chapter is pretty short but I hope you like it.

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: nope, i do not own the Warriors series.

"Over here, Wolfkit! Throw it here!" Nightkit shouted to her brother. She scrambled back and forth in excitment, her puffed up fur making her look twice her real size.

"No, I want it!" Frostkit shouted louder. Running past Badgerkit to stand in front of Nightkit taking advatage of her bigger size.

Wolfkit threw the ball of moss high above their heads to Badgerkit. He jumped up and barely caught it between his teeth. Badgerkit jumped around happily, shoving the fact that he had the moss in his sibling's faces.

"No fair. Why did you throw it to him," complained Frostkit.

"Because I wanted to," Wolfkit snapped back.

While the four siblings argued, Stonekit and Snakekit, Ferncloud's litter, walked out into the clearing. "Can we play too," asked Snakekit, his eyes pleading.

At this they stopped fighting. "Sure," Nightkit replied. She ran over to the two younger kits and started to explain how to play.

"Play nicely," said Squirrelflight, the the four kits' mother.

The six kits threw the moss ball back and forth. Play fighting each other for it. nightkit jumped and tried to catch the ball of moss even though it flew at least a tail length over her head. She almost had it when she impacted a soft furred object and fell to the ground in a heap.

Jayfeather let out a hiss. "Can't you look where your going?" he said annoyed.

"Sorry, Jayfeather," Nightkit said cowering in fear.

Daisy poked her head out of the nursery. "Everyone back inside the nursery. Now!" She said angrily. Daisy looked at Jayfeather accussingly. Even though he could not see her he seemed to get the point. She then looked at nightkit. "Come her Nightkit, it's okay" She stubled back into the nursery ungracefully, her belly round. Daisy was expecting kits soon and their father was Blackfur.

The kits played in the den until nightfall, occasionally getting caught in the brambles. Nightkit curled up beside her siblings and her mother, when the oange sky eventually turned dark. Nightkit fell asleep peacefully.

"Leafpool! Hurry! Daisy's having her kits!" Nightkit woke up to find that there was commotion in the nursery. Cats were scurrying around and she was getting pushed into a corner.

Leafpool rushed in. "Out! All of you!" Nightkit and the other kits were herded out of the nursery. Blackfur and Jayfeather pushed past them, anxiety practically rolling off their pelts. The kits waited excitingly to go back into the nursery. nightkit bounced around impatiently, annoying all the other cats. A little while later Leafpool and Jayfeather walked out of the nursery to stand in front of the kits. "You can go back in now."

__

I wonder what the kits look like.

The kits walked back into the nursery, pushing past each other, all trying to see the kits first. There in Daisy's nest, curled up in the curve of her belly were two tiny kits. One cream like Daisy and one black like Blackfur. their colors greatly contrasted against each other and it was hard to see much of a resemblance.

"The cream one's name is Birdkit and the black one's name is Shadowkit," Daisy said, pointing to the kits.

Nightkit woke up early. She sneaked out of the nursery and into the clearing, trying not to get caught, she knew her mother would not approve. Leafpool and Blackfur were sitting together, talking. Nightkit thought they were talking about Daisy's kits and crept closer, wanting to hear what they had to say about them.

"I wonder where Firestar's been. He said he was visiting some old friends of his," said Leafpool.

"Yes, I hope he's back soon," said Blackfur. "If he doesn't get back soon Brambleclaw will have to declare Squirrelflight's kits apprentices."

This came as a surprise to Nightkit. She didn't expect to hear that they were talking about this. With this new information Nightkit walked quietly back to her nest.

"StarClan help me!" the scream sounded loudly and was heard all the way accross the hollow.

"Leafpool!" Jayfeather shrieked..

Thought Nightkit.

*Okay so this chapter is pretty short but I hope you like it. Chapter 1

"Over here, Wolfkit! Throw it here!" Nightkit shouted to her brother. She scrambled back and forth in excitment, her puffed up fur making her look twice her real size.

"No, I want it!" Frostkit shouted louder. Running past Badgerkit to stand in front of Nightkit taking advatage of her bigger size.

Wolfkit threw the ball of moss high above their heads to Badgerkit. He jumped up and barely caught it between his teeth. Badgerkit jumped around happily, shoving the fact that he had the moss in his sibling's faces.

"No fair. Why did you throw it to him," complained Frostkit.

"Because I wanted to," Wolfkit snapped back.

While the four siblings argued, Stonekit and Snakekit, Ferncloud's litter, walked out into the clearing. "Can we play too," asked Snakekit, his eyes pleading.

At this they stopped fighting. "Sure," Nightkit replied. She ran over to the two younger kits and started to explain how to play.

"Play nicely," said Squirrelflight, the the four kits' mother.

The six kits threw the moss ball back and forth. Play fighting each other for it. nightkit jumped and tried to catch the ball of moss even though it flew at least a tail length over her head. She almost had it when she impacted a soft furred object and fell to the ground in a heap.

Jayfeather let out a hiss. "Can't you look where your going?" he said annoyed.

"Sorry, Jayfeather," Nightkit said cowering in fear.

Daisy poked her head out of the nursery. "Everyone back inside the nursery. Now!" She said angrily. Daisy looked at Jayfeather accussingly. Even though he could not see her he seemed to get the point. She then looked at nightkit. "Come her Nightkit, it's okay" She stubled back into the nursery ungracefully, her belly round. Daisy was expecting kits soon and their father was Blackfur.

The kits played in the den until nightfall, occasionally getting caught in the brambles. Nightkit curled up beside her siblings and her mother, when the oange sky eventually turned dark. Nightkit fell asleep peacefully.

"Leafpool! Hurry! Daisy's having her kits!" Nightkit woke up to find that there was commotion in the nursery. Cats were scurrying around and she was getting pushed into a corner.

Leafpool rushed in. "Out! All of you!" Nightkit and the other kits were herded out of the nursery. Blackfur and Jayfeather pushed past them, anxiety practically rolling off their pelts. The kits waited excitingly to go back into the nursery. nightkit bounced around impatiently, annoying all the other cats. A little while later Leafpool and Jayfeather walked out of the nursery to stand in front of the kits. "You can go back in now."

__

I wonder what the kits look like.

The kits walked back into the nursery, pushing past each other, all trying to see the kits first. There in Daisy's nest, curled up in the curve of her belly were two tiny kits. One cream like Daisy and one black like Blackfur. their colors greatly contrasted against each other and it was hard to see much of a resemblance.

"The cream one's name is Birdkit and the black one's name is Shadowkit," Daisy said, pointing to the kits.

Nightkit woke up early. She sneaked out of the nursery and into the clearing, trying not to get caught, she knew her mother would not approve. Leafpool and Blackfur were sitting together, talking. Nightkit thought they were talking about Daisy's kits and crept closer, wanting to hear what they had to say about them.

"I wonder where Firestar's been. He said he was visiting some old friends of his," said Leafpool.

"Yes, I hope he's back soon," said Blackfur. "If he doesn't get back soon Brambleclaw will have to declare Squirrelflight's kits apprentices."

This came as a surprise to Nightkit. She didn't expect to hear that they were talking about this. With this new information Nightkit walked quietly back to her nest.

"StarClan help me!" the scream sounded loudly and was heard all the way accross the hollow.

"Leafpool!" Jayfeather shrieked..

Thought Nightkit. 


	3. Chapter 2

****

*I hope you liked my first chapter! Here's my second! Please review! Hope you like it! Yea! Oh, I was revising this and i wanted to tell you that it was written before The fourth Apprentice and before Skyclan's Destiny.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. The wonderful Erin hunter does.

Leafpool's body lay in the middle of the clearing, shredded by the claw and bite marks the fox had left. The dirt was kicked up in places where she was dragged to the spot she lay in. She had been attacked just outside the camp when she had gone for a night walk. Jayfeather's and Frostkit's noses lay in her fur. Frostkit had spent a lot of her time in the medicine cat den with Leafpool, and this came as a great shock to her. I think that in her heart she had wanted to be a medicene cat, but she didn't want her dream to come true by leafpool's death. Squirrelflight walked up to Leafpool's body. She crouched beside the other two and pressed her nose into Leafpool's fur.

"Why, why, why!" Jayfeather said in agony, her shut his eyes tightly, as if this would stop the pain this had brought him. even he had nothing other than words coated in sadness.

"Leafpool, oh, Leafpool," Frostkit cried.

Squirrelflight said nothing, but just kept her nose pressed firmly into Leafpool's fur. Her sister lay dead in front of her. What could she say or do that would make this an easier blow, not just for her but for the whole clan?

Nightkit walked up to Leafpool when it her was her turn and pressed her nose into her dead clanmate's fur. "Goodbye Leafpool."

She walked back into the nursery, sadness in her heart. Nightkit fell asleep uneasily. her dreams did not hold any happiness, but also did not frighten her. During these dreams she knew she was dreaming, but could do nothing about it, She was reliving the night when they heard leafpool call out in pain when her dreams were interrupted.

"Nightkit! Nightkit! Nightkit!" Nightkit woke up with Frostkit over her. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Nightkit asked sleepily, trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes.

"We're becoming apprentices today!" Frostkit said while jumping up and down.

The thought just occurred in her mind. They were six moons old. she thought about all the exciting things she could do as an apprentice, but also all of the chores.

"I can't wait," Nightkit said to Frostkit, practically jumoing up and down.

"Oh, you four are a mess!" Squirrelflight said while licking Nightkit vigorously. She then went to Frostkit.

"Squirrelflight!" Frostkit complained.

Squirrelflight finished with Frostkit and moved on to Wolfkit. while all the kits were complaining.

"I can't believe you're six moons old already!" Squirrelflight fussed. She moved on to Badgerkit, trying to finish before the meeting was called.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" The call sounded out across the clearing. By now Squirrelflight was done grooming them.

Nightkit bounded out of the nursery, excitement surging through her paws. She was closely followed by Badgerkit, then Frostkit, and finally Wolfkit. all of them tried to walk up to highledge looking semi-dignified.

"Why can't I be an apprentice," Stonekit whined, "I'm nearly six moons old."

"Nearly six moons isn't old enough," Ferncloud told him.

"Badgerkit, from this day on you will be known as Badgerpaw. Your mentor will be Lionblaze. Lionblaze, you were taught well by Ashfur, spread your knowledge to Badgerpaw. Wolfkit, from now on you will be known as Wolfpaw. Your mentor will be Poppyfrost. Poppyfrost, you were taught patience well. Please pass this on to Wolfpaw. Frostkit, from now on you will be known as Frostpaw. Your mentor will be Jayfeather. Jayfeather, I know that you will pass on everything Leafpool taught you. Nightkit from now on you will be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Whitewing. Whitewing, I know that you'll do a good job mentoring Nightpaw." Brambleclaw said all of these words like a leader, pride etched into his every word.

"Yea! I'm a medicine cat apprentice!" Frostpaw whisperedexcitedly to Nightpaw.

"What are we doing today?" Nightpaw asked Whitewing.

"We're going to learn how to hunt," Whitewing replied. "Follow me."

Whitewing led Nightpaw out into the forest. Nightpaw followed close behind, staring at all the new and exciting things that the forest held.

"We'll hunt here," Whitewing stated.

"Where are we?" Nightpaw asked.

"We're at Sky Oak."

"Oh. I think I've heard of this place."

"Copy this." Whitewing crouched down, her tail lightly trailing over the earth. She lifted her paws lightly, making no noise. She kept her head forward, focused intently on her imaginary prey. She wiggled her haunches then pounced on the prey her mind had created. "Always keep your eyes on your prey and stay focused on it because it might run off while your distracted. Make no noise when you creep up on your prey or it will hear you coming. And keep your tail down so that you don't move anything or make anything rustle. And that's how you do the hunter's crouch."

"Let me try." Nightpaw crouched down, remembering to keep her tail down. She focused intently on her imaginary prey. Moving her paws carefully so that they made no noise. She wiggled her haunches and then pounced.

"How was that."

"Perfect!"

"Really?"

"Really. I've never seen anyone do it so well on their first try."

"Now let's try that on some real prey. See if you can find any."

Nightpaw listened intently. She heard a bird singing from far off, but thoguht that it was too far to reach. Nightpaw dimissed the bird and concentrated. She heard an acorn drop to the ground near her. Then she heard a faint rustle. She listened for it again. Sure enough she heard it again. It was coming from the base of the tree. She turned her head to look for it, she saw a squirrel with a nut in its paws. It was downwind. Nightpaw got into the hunter's crouch. She crept up on the squirrel. It was so busy chewing on the nut and didn't notice her until it was too late. Nightpaw wiggled her haunches and pounced. She caught the squirrel between her claws and gave it swift bite to the neck. She turned to whitewing with the squirrrel in her jaws.

"Very good, Nightpaw," Whitewing praised her. "You can take that to the elders when we get back to camp."

Nightpaw walked into camp proudly, her head held high as she walked into the elder's den. Nightpaw dropped her squirrel at Mousefur's paws.

"What's this?" asked Mousefur.

"My first catch," replied Nightpaw.

"It's huge!" exclaimed Mousefur.

"I know," Nightpaw said proudly.

"Thank you, Nightpaw," said Longtail gratefully.

"Your welcome," replied Nightpaw, "It was no big deal."

She walked out of the den convinced that her first day as an apprentice couldn't have been better.

****

*So what do you think? I hope you liked it because I think it's much better than the first chapter! Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

***This is the third chapter. Yea**!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WARRIORS series, the AWESOME Erin hunter does!**

Nightpaw had been an apprentice for only four days and was lucky to be going to the Gathering. Frostpaw, Dovepaw, and Ivypaw would also be going to the gathering. Nightpaw walked over to her mentor.

"Am I allowed to talk to apprentices from the other Clans?" she asked Whitewing.

"Sure, just don't give any of our Clan's secrets away," Whitewing warned her, looking straight into her eyes.

Brambleclaw gave the signal that it was time to leave and the Clan set off. Nightpaw slowed down and Frostpaw caught up to her.

"I wonder what it will be like," her sister pondered.

"We won't know till we get there," I told her.

Brambleclaw led them toward the stepping stones on the stream that bordered WindClan. Brambleclaw crossed first, closely followed by the rest of the Clan. Nightpaw was worried about crossing into WindClan's territory, but then remembered the truce. Brambleclaw led them closer to the water and they followed the shore into RiverClan territory.

"Look, over there," Frostpaw pointed to the tree bridge with her tail.

Nightpaw ran to catch up to Whitewing. She followed her mentor to the tree bridge and watched her jump up. Cautiously Nightpaw jumped up after Whitewing and padded after her. Nightpaw hopped down on the other side and let out a sigh of relief.

Nightpaw waited for Frostpaw. As soon as she was on the island the two sisters set off. They scrambled after their clanmated and stumbled through the bramble bushes that led to the center of the island. Nightpaw let out a gasp. She was shocked at how many cats stood in the clearing. Nightpaw realized that they had been the last Clan to arrive.

"I didn't realize there would be so many cats," Frostpaw whispered into Nightpaw's ear.

"Neither did I," Nightpaw whispered back, staring at the group of cats in shock.

"Come on, Frostpaw, you can meet the other Clan's medicine cats and their apprentices," Jayfeather told Frostpaw, walking toward a small group of cats.

Frostpaw started walking in the direction Jayfeather had gone. She took a couple of steps and then looked nervously back at Nightpaw, then continued after her mentor. Nightpaw looked around and saw Dovepaw talking to a group of apprentices that smelled of WindClan. Nightpaw walked over to join her clanmate.

"I was on the patrol that drove off the badger," a tortoiseshell she-cat with white specks on her face said when Nightpaw was close enough to hear the group of cats.

"Don't forget, Specklepaw, I was on the patrol too," said a silver she-cat with white paws and a white tipped tail.

"Yes, I know, Shinepaw," said Specklepaw.

"I wanted to go, but I had to clean the elder's bedding," complained a white tom with black splotches.

"Maybe next time, Mudpaw," said Shinepaw.

Dovepaw turned around, noticing that Nightpaw had joined them. "Oh, hello. Everyone, this is Nightpaw."

The three WindClan cats stared at the black she-cat with white flecks in her fur.

"This must be one of the four new apprentices in your Clan that you told us about, because I've never seen her before," said Shinepaw.

"Yes, she is," Dovepaw told the WindClan apprentice.

A yowl sounded from the big tree on the other side of the clearing. "The Gathering must be starting," whispered Mudpaw.

Nightpaw walked over to Whitewing and sat down.

Leopardstar stood up, "All is well in RiverClan. I do not have anything to report." The riverClan leader sat back down.

Blackstar stood up and started to speak, "Prey is running well. I also have nothing to report." Sfter stating this, blackstar sat back dwn on his branch as well.

"A patrol of my warriors chased off a badg-." A rustling in the bushes along the rim of the island made Onestar stop in the middle of his report.

As cats in front of her had to stretch to see what was going on, Nightpaw had to rise onto her back legs to see above them. She watched as Firestar appeared from the bushes. He was closely followed by a tabby brown and cream she-cat. A dark ginger tom pushed his way through the bushes and followed the she-cat. A silver tabby she-cat stepped out of the bushes and padded toward the others. Nightpaw watched as a young black tom with yellow eyes ran to catch up with the rest of the cats. He stared straight at Nightpaw. More cats followed. There seemed to be a whole Clan with Firestar.

"What is this, Firestar?" Blackstar questioned.

"This is SkyClan," Firestar replied, "I thought that they could have the extra trees on the other side of ThunderClan and WindClan territory."

The brown and cream tabby she-cat stepped forward, "My name is Leafstar. I am the leader of SkyClan. This is my deputy Sharpclaw," she said pointing to the dark ginger tom with her tail, "and this is Echosong, my medicine cat," she said pointing to a silver tabby she-cat.

Murmurs spread through all of the Clan cats.

"It's fine by me," Leopardstar said, "it wouldn't affect RiverClan."

"Yes, you can give them those trees," Blackstar said, "It would not affect my clan either."

Nightpaw was surprised. She did not expect the clans to accept these cats so easily, then she realized that this would not affect them immediately, because they lived on different sides of the lake. It would also stop some of the doubts and rumors if they just agreed. Even thought this might also start doubts and rumors, it would not matter, and because SkyClan traveled so far they might just take the territory anyway.

"As long as they stay on their side of the border, I see no problem with it." Onestar said, giving them permission, but also warning them.

Firestar looked shocked to have gotten these cats the permission to live by the lake so easily. "Well then, I guess this Gathering is over." Firestar flicked his tail, a sign for that the rest of ThunderClan should join him. "Come on, let's show SkyClan their new home."

**Eeeeep! What did you think of the third chappie. I made it long for you guys so I hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 4

***Yea! My fourth chapter! Yea!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the warriors series!**

**A half a moon later…**

"Stonepaw! Snakepaw! Dovesong! Ivyclaw!" The clan shouted the cat's new names. The four cats looked on proudly. They were taking this all in with much excitement.

**Later that day….**

Nightpaw was out hunting alone. She had decided to add to the fresh kill pile. She has decided to hunt near the SkyClan border. Nightpaw crouched, spotting a mouse. She adjusted her stance and put one paw lightly in front of the other. There was a rustle. The mouse, alerted by the sound, fled. She had forgotten to keep her tail down and it had brushed the leaves of a holly bush.

_Mouse dung!_

Nightpaw was only a fox length away from the border now and something caught her eye. Only a few tail lengths past the border, she spotted the black tom she had seen earlier at the Gathering. He was crouched down as if he was hunting too. Nightpaw stepped forward to get a better look.

_Crack! _

She had stepped on a twig. The black tom looked up.

"I'm sorry," Nightpaw said.

"That's okay," the black cat said. He walked up to the border. "My name's Ravenpaw." He sat down.

"My name's Nightpaw," she said, walking up to the border to meet him. Nightpaw sat down in front of him.

"You seem pretty nice for having a cat from a different Clan so close to crossing the border. Especially from a clan you never even knew existed a moon ago," Ravenpaw said mischievously.

"Right back at you, and besides, you're on your side of the border," Nightpaw pointed out.

"I think that we could be good friends if we knew each other better," Ravenpaw said, while trying to edge closer to her without crossing the border.

"Yeah, if only we weren't in different clans," Nightpaw said disappointedly.

"Mouse-brain! We could meet here every so often, and our Clan would never know," Ravenpaw told her excitedly.

Nightpaw pondered this. "Okay, sure. Let's meet here in three days at moonhigh."

**A moon later….**

Nightpaw had been seeing Ravenpaw for a moon now. She really liked going to see Ravenpaw. her was fun to be with. Nightpaw looked around the clearing for her mentor.

"Nightpaw over here. We're doing battle training today," Whitewing said as Nightpaw turned around to face her.

Whitewing led Nightpaw to the training hollow. "Watch this.' Whitewing quickly lashed out with her forepaws. She jumped high over an imaginary foe. She turned around and lashed out with her forepaws again, only to end by quickly running past the side of her foe, paw out so that her claws would have slashed her foe's pelt. "Now you try."

Nightpaw tried to copy her exactly. Whitewing looked shocked when Nightpaw had finished.

"Did I do it right?" Nightpaw asked, worriedly.

"Perfect. Practice it a few more times and then you can go back to camp.," Whitewing replied before walking off. After practicing about five times Nightpaw decided she wanted to go hunting. She took off toward Sky Oak.

Nightpaw walked back to camp with a huge rabbit in her jaws. She dropped the large piece of prey on the fresh kill pile. She chose a mouse for herself and sat down outside the apprentice's den to eat it before curling up in her nest.

***I'm sorry that it took me so long to update!**


	6. Chapter 5

***This chapter will not make sense until the end, but DO NOT SKIP! IT RUINS THE CHAPTER! Well, anyway I hope you like it. Oh, and I had some bad punctuation in the previous chapters, but now that I've realized my mistake, I am going to try to fix it from now on. Oh, and I have a poll now! Just go to my profile and vote!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WARRIORS! Erin hunter does!**

Nightpaw stood in the ThunderClan forest by the SkyClan border. She walked around a bit enjoying the scents of the forest before she spotted Ravenpaw walking toward her.

"Hi, Ravenpaw," Nightpaw said, but Ravenpaw walked right past her.

She ran to catch up, but Ravenpaw started running too.

"Come back, Ravenpaw!" Nightpaw shouted, but he kept running.

"Please, Ravenpaw, stop!" At this Ravenpaw sped up. Nightpaw sped up too.

"Stop, Ravenpaw, stop!" Nightpaw shouted loudly at him. He stopped. Nightpaw ran right past him. She turned around and ran back to him.

"Why did you do that?' She asked him.

Ravenpaw looked behind him. Then looked back at her. Ravenpaw started to fade.

"No, Ravenpaw, no!" Nightpaw screamed, but Ravenpaw had disappeared.

"Come back, Ravenpaw, come back," Nightpaw whimpered. Nightpaw ran around in a panic searching for Ravenpaw.

The forest she stood in was no longer ThunderClan's. The trees were dead and stripped of all their leaves. The forest floor was covered in dead plants and crowfood. It was dark and eerie. She kept walking and saw orange fur in the distance. When she got near it she gasped. Laying on the ground was Squirrelflight. Next to her was the disfigured shape of Frostpaw. She kept walking and saw the bodies of Wolfpaw, Badgerpaw, Brambleclaw, Whitewing and finally Ravenpaw. Now she ran blindly trying to get out of the dark forest and away from the dead bodies.

Nightpaw woke up in panic until she realized that she was in her nest.

_It was just a dream. That means that Ravenpaw is okay._

***This is my fifth chapter, yay! Yes, it was a dream, but that's what made it so cool.**


	7. Chapter 6

***Yes I know, the last chapter was short and I'm sorry, but this chapter is going to be short too. But anyway, I hope you like it! Oh, and vote on my poll!**

**Disclaimer: I am not lucky enough to own Warriors.**

"Ravenpaw, I had this horrible dream," Nightpaw said, her pelt brushing his.

"What was it about?" He asked.

"You left me alone in the forest and then I saw everyone that I love dead on the forest floor," She told Ravenpaw.

"Oh Nightpaw, you know I'd never leave you,' He said, entwining his tail with hers.

"I know," Nightpaw said.

**A week later…**

"Nightfeather! Wolfheart! Badgerclaw!' The Clan chanted their new names.

She was meeting Ravenpaw tonight and she couldn't wait to tell him that she was now a warrior.

**Later that day…**

It was nearly moonhigh and the Clan was filing into their dens. Nightfeather snuck out the dirtplace tunnel and ran excitedly to the SkyClan border. She sat down and waited. After a while she saw a pair of yellow eyes look out from a bush and Ravenpaw stepped out. He bounded over to her.

"I'm so glad to see you, Nightpaw," he said entwining his tail with hers.

"My name's Nightfeather now. I was made a warrior today," She said proudly.

"I was made a warrior yesterday. I'm Ravenwing now," he told her.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you," Nightfeather said.

"Me too," he replied.

Nightfeather was walking back to camp when Daisy ran up to her.

"Who's the father?" Daisy asked.

"What do you mean?" Nightfeather asked.

"Don't pretend you don't know," Daisy said.

"Know what?" Nightfeather questioned.

"That you're expecting kits!" Daisy exclaimed.

***Yea! There you go. Poof! That was my 6****th**** chappie!**


	8. Chapter 7

***The seventh chappie! When I was writing this chapter it reminded me of the scene in Bluestar's Prophecy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WARRIOR'S series. **

Expecting kits! How could she be. Walking with Daisy now she felt more clumsy and heavier than she had used to.

_How had I not noticed before?_

"Other cats will start noticing soon," Daisy said.

"What do I do?" Nightfeather asked her.

"Does the father know yet?" She asked.

"No," Nightfeather said.

_He won't know until two moonhighs from now!_

"Well, tell him first, and if you want to you can move into the nursery," Daisy said.

"Ok, sure," Nightfeather replied.

**Two moonhighs later….**

Nightfeather had been living in the nursery and she couldn't wait to see Ravenwing and tell him. She ran out the entrance to camp.

"Where are you going?' Brightheart, who was guarding the entrance, asked. "It's dark out and there's not much of a moon tonight."

"For a walk," She replied, not even turning around.

She ran all the way to the SkyClan border, her thoughts racing. She arrived panting, and saw Ravenwing waiting for her. He sat right on the border when he saw her.

"Hi, Nightfeather," He said rubbing up against her.

"I have to tell you something," Nightfeather said pulling away to look at his face. "I'm -"

"You're in big trouble." Turning around Nightfeather saw Brambleclaw walking up to her. "I expected this. Come with me. You too," he added to Ravenwing.

"I was coming anyway," He said, looking the deputy directly in the eyes. Brambleclaw just turned around and headed back to camp.

When they entered the camp brightheart stared at them curiously. Brambleclaw led Nightfur and Ravenwing to Firestar's den. He called a greeting and entered.

"What's this?" Firestar asked, looking curious.

"I suspected this all along," said Brambleclaw, "Nightfeather's been sneaking off to see this SkyClan warrior."

"Hmmmm. Is he the father of your kits?" Firestar questioned.

"Yes," She squeaked out.

Brambleclaw and Ravenwing looked shocked. She hadn't gotten a chance to tell Ravenwing yet, and brambleclaw obviously hadn't been able to tell.

"What's done is done. Would you like to stay in ThunderClan to be with Nightfeather?" Firestar asked Ravenwing, surprising everyone.

"Yes, of course I would. Thank you," he said, glancing at me in shock.

"Sice you both broke the warrior code i would like you to clean the elder's bedding ofr the next moon," Firestar said before dismissing them.

Brambleclaw dipped his head in respect and led them out of the den.

***Woo! That was the seventh chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

***WOOOO! The 8****th ****chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**A moon later…**

It had been a moon and ThunderClan still didn't trust him. Ravenwing wondered how SkyClan was doing without him. They had come into camp looking for him and he had sent them away. He wanted to stay with Nightfur.

"Ravenwing you're going to patrol the ShadowClan border with Cloudtail, Squirrelflight, and I," Brambleclaw said.

"Sure," he replied. Of course the ShadowClan border.

_They don't trust me to patrol the SkyClan border._

The patrol set off. Ravenwing followed Cloudtail, who hung back from the rest of the patrol. He heard a rustling behind him. Ravenwing sniffed the air. Sparrow! He saw it. Ravenwing crouched. He crept up to it then rushed out at it. Expecting it's next move, when it lifted off into the air Ravenwing bunched his muscles and sprang. He caught the bird in midair.

"Nice catch!" called Cloudtail.

"Thanks!" Ravenwing called back.

He buried the bird and hurried after the rest of the patrol. When they reached the ShadowClan border he could tell something was wrong.

"The border's been moved," Ravenwing said.

Brambleclaw sniffed. "It has. Let's move it back."

They started renewing the scent markers.

"What are YOU doing!" a voice screeched from across the borders they had just set.

"Russetfur! How dare you move the borders!" Brambleclaw demanded.

"It's RussetSTAR now!" she told us. "And we were just taking the land that truly belonged to us."

_Russetstar! What had happened to Blackstar!_

Brambleclaw had obviously been thinking the same thing. "What happened to Blackstar?"

"He caught greencough and lost his last life," she replied as if nothing had happened. "We will take the territory that truly belongs to us!"

"We'll fight for our territory!" Brambleclaw spat.

"We will too!" Russetstar screamed hurtling herself at Ravenwing.

_Oh, no! _

***Yea! Did you like this chapter! Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

***Sorry that it took me so long to update.**

**Disclaimer: I really wish that I owned the warriors series, then i could do whatever evil things I want with it!**

Ravenwing knew what to do as soon as Russetstar sprang. He bunched his muscles and jumped off the ground. Ravenwing watched as Russetstar landed where he had been only a moment before. Before she had anytime to brace herself Ravenwing landed on her back. She collapsed to the ground, the breath knocked out of her, but quickly recovered. She struggled fiercely and finally rolled over. Stunned after having her on top of him, he was unprepared for her next attack.

Russetstar dug her claws into Ravenwing's back. He yowled out in pain and she reached down and bit his tail. Again he cried out in pain as teeth met bone. Suddenly her weight was lifted off of him. He looked up to see Cloudtail holding her scruff in his mouth. Ravenwing hurriedly scurried out of the way, wincing as a ShadowClan cat whowas in fierce battle stepped on his tail. Cloudtail dropped the she-cat and almost immediately lashed out a forepaw.

Ravenwing looked around him. He saw many cats fighting. More than there had been on the patrols. Some cat must have gone for help. Ravenwing looked back to Cloudtail and saw that he was locked fiercely in battle with Russetstar. Ravenwing rushed forward to help his clanmate. Russetstar and the rest of ShadowClan fled, but not before she landed a nasty bite wound in his right foreleg.

"Ravenwing!" he heard Jayfeather shout. He turned to see Jayfeather and Frostpaw walking toward him.

Frostpaw met him first and started to check his wounds furiously. He knew little about Frostpaw other than she was Nightfeather's sister.

"Ravenwing do you think that you can make it back to camp?" asked Jayfeather.

"I think so," he said noticing for the first time that he had laid down. Ravenwing slowly got up. He took a few steps and collapsed. He was exhausted and injured from loss of blood. Jayfeather rushed forward.

"Frostpaw, go get help, we need to carry him back to camp!" Jayfeather shouted. Frostpaw immediately sprinted off in search of help.

"Ravenwing stay with us. Do not even think of leaving. Think of Nightfeather. She's waiting for you!" Jayfeather told him.

Ravenwing was surprised when he saw Cloudtail trotting toward him. He was barely conscious when the three of them lifted him off the ground and carried him back to camp.

***thanks for reading and reviewing. Review, review, review!**


	11. Chapter 10

***I know it took forever to update but I just revised the first nine chapters and the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* I do not own Warriors.**

**A moon later…..**

"What are their names?" asked Frostpaw.

"The black she-cat's name is Sloekit. The black tom with the stripe running down its spine is Stripekit. The tortoiseshell she-cat with all of the energy is Jumpkit. The white she-cat with the black socks, black tail, and black muzzle is Whisperkit." Nightfeather answered, looking up at her sister.

"They're beautiful names," said Ravenwing.

**3 moons later…..**

"I'm a ShadowClan cat!" said Jumpkit crouching down and creeping toward her siblings.

"Get her before she invades the camp!" screamed Stripekit rushing forward with Sloekit and Whisperkit on his heels.

"Hey, no fair! Three against one!" Jumpkit said trying to stay out of the reach of her siblings. In her haste to escape the pain of her littermate's paws she ran into Birdpaw.

"Oof!" Birdpaw squealed almost falling over.

"I'm sorry," Jumpkit said hanging her head.

"Hey it's okay, don't worry about it," Birdpaw said. She crouched low to the ground. "ShadowClan called for backup she said slowing approaching Nightfur's kits. Jumpkit decided to help her Clanmate. She crouched down and followed Birdpaw. Jumpkit attacked first. She sprang from her spot with all the energy that she was named for and landed on Sloekit's back. They wrestled while Birdpaw took on Stripekit and Whisperkit. Jumpkit battered Sloekit's belly and cuffed her playfully over the ear. Sloekit threw off Jumpkit and pounced on her tail. Birdpaw had Stripekit pinned to the ground and Whisperkit on top of her.

"ThunderClan's winning!" shouted Whiperkit, trying to stay on birdpaw who was trying to shake her off.

"I thought that you'd be a quiet, shy cat," Birdpaw teased.

"ShadowClan will triumph!" shouted Jumpkit who was on top of Sloekit again.

"Birdpaw, can you please clean the elder's bedding?" asked Brambleclaw.

"Sure," Birdpaw said letting Stripekit up and shaking Whisperkit off. The kits continued to play as Birdpaw slowly walking to the elder's den.

***I am sorry that it took so long to update. This is the end of The Return** **of SkyClan. Please review!**

**Now I have some real stuff to talk about. I am going to have a sequel. You can pm me if you want an OC of yours to appear in the sequel. Thanks to anyone who read this story! i know that it didn't have many chapters, but that was mostly because I am doing a sequel. There is a reason why I skipped what happened after Ravenwing fought Russetstar. It'll be in the sequel which I plan to be up in at least 2 or 3 weeks! Hopefully sooner!**

**AN FROM 2012: I'm sorry to all of you who waited for a sequel, but I no longer can write one. I started the sequel but deleted it because it sounded forced. I hope you still enjoyed reading this story though.**


End file.
